I wish I was the moon
by RavenxOwl
Summary: Après le meurtre de Randall Tier, Will se questionne et réalise qu'il ne fait plus totalement semblant avec Hannibal. Lui avouera-t-il son complot avec Jack pour sauver sa relation avec le psychiatre? Hannigram bien sûr.
1. It's nothing

Les personnages et l'histoire de base appartiennent bien-sûr au créateur de la série Bryan Fuller. Je vais essayer de respecter le plus possible les personnages mais je peux me laisser emporter. Puisque je veux axer l'histoire sur la relation d'Hannibal et Will dans le quotidien de leur vie ''normal'', je commence dès l'instant où Will tue Randall Tier puisqu'il est plus difficile de construire quelque chose après l'épisode final ou le début de la saison 3 qui met dans le doute et qui change complètement leur train de vie. J'ai imaginé une autre version plus…Hannigramé? Donc pas d'aventure au lit entre Margot et Will, et puisque je n'ai jamais apprécié le personnage d'Abigail (Sa personnalité est un peut trop victimisé à mon goût, donc je ne suis pas fan de la murder family) elle est réellement morte dans cette fanfiction. Je préviens d'avance, je n'ai ni schéma ni plan donc peut-être que les chapitres futurs peuvent s'avérer choquants vu mon esprit qui ose parfois s'aventurer dans le tordu. Âmes sensibles s'abstenir, ne vous attendez pas à une histoire uniquement à l'eau d'eau rose…

* * *

Même si mon encéphalite semble complètement disparue, il m'arrive encore d'errer la nuit non loin de ma maison pour observer le tout et me sentir calme dans ce silence nocturne. Mes rêves sont toujours présents, ils le seront toujours, mais maintenant je les accepte et ne me réveille plus en sursaut me demandant si c'est bien réel. Je respire une énorme dose d'air frais et lève la tête vers les étoiles. Une question traverse mon esprit; Les regarde-t-il aussi? Je chasse son image de ma tête, il me hante. Heureusement Jack me rappelle à chaque semaine le but de cette mascarade, de ce jeu de rôles. Parfois je me demande si je joue toujours un rôle. Je sors mes mains de mes poches et observe mes jointures encore abimées mais en pleine guérison grâce à lui. Un côté de moi le veut mort ou enfermé dans les pires conditions qui existent, l'autre reste intrigué par tout ce qui fait de lui Hannibal. Chaque jour la pensée de tout lui dire et de trouver un autre coupable pour ses mœurs me traverse la tête comme une balle de fusil. Puis, je me rends compte à quel point mon raisonnement n'est pas normal, c'est un tueur et un monstre; aucune amitié n'est possible. En marchant jusqu'à ma demeure je sens le cerf se déplacer gracieusement dans la neige derrière moi, entendant à peine ses pas. Je m'endors sans difficulté, les yeux dans les siens.

Il est 19h30, je viens de quitter l'académie de police dans laquelle j'ai repris mes cours. Je ne peux pas dire que tous ses regards sur moi m'avaient manqué, ce fut presque supportable de voir leurs airs intrigués et surpris. Je m'assois dans la salle d'attente du bureau du et attend. Deux minutes passèrent puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement; un homme de ma taille en sortit avant Hannibal, comme s'il avait tenu à prendre le contrôle en ouvrant lui-même la porte du psychiatre. Le connaissant, il devait avoir détesté ce geste. L'homme porte des lunettes sur ses yeux d'un bleu glacial et ses cheveux sont complètement frivoles. Il se fige me voyant et me tend la main d'un sourire malsain :

-Bonjour! Mason Verger. Nouveau patient du FAMEUX Docteur Lecter.

Sa voix est joueuse. Je lui serre la main nerveusement sans répondre, j'évite tout contacte du regard. Il continue à parler :

-Vous êtes Will Graham, l'homme accusé à tort. Votre cas m'a toujours bien intéressé, j'espère vous revoir.

Il quitte la pièce sous le visage inexpressif d'Hannibal. Ce dernier change complètement d'attitude et m'offre un sourire courtois:

-Will, c'est bon de te voir.

J'entre en silence dans son bureau et m'assois dans le siège de cuire; je peux encore sentir la présence de Mason.

Il se dirige tranquillement vers son siège et m'observe une dizaine de secondes, il fait probablement le bilan de mon état.

-C'était ton premier jour de cours aujourd'hui, comment t'es-tu senti?

-Observé, comme un animal qui venait de s'échapper du zoo.

-Mais tu ne l'es pas.

-Non, je ne le suis pas car je ne me suis pas échappé et je suis loin d'être un animal.

-Les humains sont des animaux quand ils veulent; le sadisme, l'impolitesse, la chasse, l'instinct de survie, l'impulsivité…

-Il y a des catégories d'animaux, TU, peux être un animal lors de ta chasse même si tu es dépourvu des autres caractéristiques.

-Tout comme toi, je t'ajouterais une certaine impulsivité.

-La tienne semble plus réfléchie, c'est étrange; une impulsivité réfléchit. Quelle ironie.

Il ne commente pas mais considère mon point de vu. Après un moment de silence il se lève et dit:

-J'ai vu ce que tu peux faire lorsque ton instinct prend le dessus, lorsque ton potentiel se fait accepter. Rêves-tu de Randall Tier?

-Non, pas du tout. Au contraire, je suis apaisé.

-Bien, maintenant dessine-moi une horloge.

Il sort un papier et un crayon de son bureau et me les tend. Je frôle légèrement son pouce en prenant le tout.

-Je m'appel Will Graham, il est 19h45 et je suis à Baltimore dans le Maryland.

Je lui donne mon dessin, il l'observe et sourit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer :

-Tu souris parce qu'elle est exacte ou parce que tu projettes de me manipuler à nouveau vu son imperfection?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Will, je n'ai plus besoin de te cacher des choses et encore moins de te manipuler.

Trois jours passèrent, trois jours où personne du FBI ne demanda mon aide, ce qui me rassurait. Je pouvais réfléchir la tête vide à ce que j'allais faire d'Hannibal. Personne ne pouvait m'influencer et rien ne pouvait s'incruster dans ma tête. Je ne peux quitter avec lui, mon attachement à Wolftrap et mes chiens sont trop importants. J'ai ma vie, ma rivière, mes souvenirs… Je dois faire accuser quelqu'un d'autre, ma haine pour Hannibal n'est pas aussi grande que mon intérêt. S'il doit mourir, c'est de mes propres mains, quand je le déciderais et quand mon intérêt se dissipera. Résister ne me sert plus à rien, seulement m'enfoncer.


	2. We're in this together

J'essais toujours de ne pas aller trop vite dans mes chapitres mais je suis toujours hâtive d'écrire les moments Hannigram. Les commentaires constructifs sont les bienvenus!

* * *

Un cognement familier me tire de mon sommeil étonnamment réparateur. Le dérangement m'effleure légèrement. Encore endormi j'ouvre la porte pour faire face à une lumière aveuglante et à Hannibal se tenant sur le seuil avec deux plats dans un sac.

-Hannibal?

-Bon matin Will. Jack m'envoie pour t'informer d'une nouvelle victime du Chesapeake Ripper et pour t'assister dans l'analyse d'un nouveau crime.

Je fronce les sourcils et me tasse pour le laisser entrer. Encore un peu à l'ouest j'ajoute :

-Il y a longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas manifesté…

Il dépose nos plats sur ma petite table et m'invite à m'assoir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en découvrant le contenu de mon repas :

-Identique à celui que nous avons partagé pour la première fois.

-Will, sache que j'y ai ajouté des épices différentes et la viande ne provient pas du même animal.

-Je m'en doutais bien, évidemment.

Ses lèvres s'étirent. Je prends une première bouchée et constate le gout légèrement différent que la première fois; un peu plus épicé.

-C'est délicieux, comme toujours. Dis-je.

Je l'observe du coin de l'œil, une sorte de culpabilité s'emporte de moi tel un cercle vicieux; je me sens coupable de me sentir coupable. Ma raison lutte contre mes sentiments ou serait-ce une nouvelle raison en plein développement? Suis-je réellement attaché à lui malgré ses crimes ou a-t-il réussi avec brio sa manipulation? Je ne veux pas vivre avec lui, mais je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Sa voix me fait sursauter :

-Tu semble tracassé depuis quelques jours Will, que t'arrives-t-il?

Je dépose ma fourchette puis expire. Je lève mon regard vers le sien et passe une main sur mon front. Je ne réponds rien, il continue:

-Si je me fie à mon expérience et à ma connaissance de ta personne, tu veux me dire quelque chose mais tu hésites. Probablement très important alors pour que tu sois aussi distrait et perdu dans tes pensées.

-Arrête. J'ai déjà choisis de te le dire, seulement… je ne sais pas comment.

-Et depuis quand tu hésites et réfléchis à comment me dire les choses?

-Depuis que je te connais réellement Hannibal.

Il me scrute à nouveau et m'encourage à finir de manger pour ne pas faire attendre Jack.

C'est en entrant dans un magasin de vin et spiritueux que je découvre le cadavre. Hannibal est si près que je le sens respirer mon odeur dans mon cou en devinant sa fierté devant le tableau; un homme dans la trentaine simplement assis sur le comptoir de la boutique et tenant un verre de vin. Une barre de métal oblige le corps à rester bien droit sans s'effondrer. Le verre contient de l'alcool et également un organe qui ne m'étonne point; sa propre langue découpée à la perfection. Le cœur, le poumon et le foie sont manquants. L'œuvre du Chesapeake Ripper est évidente, malgré tout je ferme les yeux et tout le monde me laisse seul.

 _Impoli, piètre conseillé et langage pitoyable. Je sais exactement ce que tu mérites. Je sais que c'est toi qui quittes en dernier et que personne ne t'attend à la maison. De ma voiture je peux te voir ouvrir une bouteille de vin et en boire sans prendre la peine de te servir un verre. J'aurais moins de travail à faire, supposant que tu as déjà coupé les caméras puisqu'il serait inopportun que ton employeur soit témoin de ça. J'entre à pas légers et confiants. Tu n'as pas le temps de réaliser que je te casse le cou. Plus calme que jamais, j'enlève tes organes et te donne l'humiliation que tu voulais. This is my design._

Je me retourne vers Jack qui vient de revenir :

-Ce n'est pas le Chesapeake Ripper, il ne prélèverait jamais trois organes à la fois sur ce corps, ce n'est pas assez diversifié. Peut-être un imitateur ou quelqu'un qui a une façon de penser ressemblante. Crois-moi le Chesapeake Ripper ne se montrera pas pendant un grand laps de temps.

-Tu es sûr Will? Répond-il avec sa voix sérieuse et un regard qui en dit long.

-Oui. Nous avons un autre tueur.

Je ne laisse pas le temps aux autres de répliquer et quitte la bâtisse le plus rapidement possible. Hannibal ne me suit pas et puisque nous sommes venus avec sa voiture, je dois l'attendre. Il doit donner son opinion pour aider dans l'enquête. Je remets mes idées en place, l'air extérieur me fait du bien, il purifie mon cerveau et m'aide à réfléchir. Une main se pose sur mon épaule, nous entrons dans sa voiture puis il attend que je me justifie. Rien ne vient.

-Pourquoi as-tu menti? Demande Hannibal après quelques minutes de routes.

-Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ça ici, ce n'est pas assez stable comme environnement.

-Alors chez moi, nous sommes tout près.

C'est un risque à prendre, je ne peux plus attendre. Il se sent probablement en danger, je lui dois la vérité

Alors, c'est assis dans un long divan en cuir que je commençai à tout lui dévoiler, hésitant et craintif. Car oui je crains sa réaction, je crains de perdre sa confiance pour toujours. Des secondes passèrent, puis des minutes, sans cesser de me regarder un seul instant. Je sursaute au moment où son corps s'éloigne de l'extrémité du divan pour s'approcher très près du mien. C'est le moment.


	3. Closer

Ses yeux sont prédateurs, il tend une main vers mon visage et la dépose sur ma joue. Il pourrait tout aussi bien me tuer, là, maintenant. Enfin il parle :

-Tout va bien Will, détend toi. Tu m'as surpris encore une fois. J'aurais pu te blesser ou te tuer. Ton honnêteté et ta culpabilité face à cette trahison d'une certaine manière me prouvent ta fidélité. Ton petit jeu t'a fait réaliser des choses, tu te voies de plus en plus tel que tu es sans mon aide. J'en suis fière.

Je laisse mon front tomber contre le sien et chuchote :

-Que vas-tu faire?

-Te pardonner.

Sa main possessive descend derrière ma nuque et agrippe une petite partie de mes cheveux. Je ne contrôle absolument pas la situation, je n'ose ni bouger ni respirer. Mon cœur menace de sortir de ma poitrine tant il bat rapidement. J'ai toujours été habitué aux contacts particuliers avec Hannibal mais c'est la première fois que je suis totalement présent sans être absorbé par des pensées troubles. La réalité est là, devant moi et je ne peux y échapper. Sa bouche semble s'approcher de la mienne lentement, très lentement, trop lentement. J'entends les battements de mon cœur, aucun son extérieur ne parvient à mes tympans. C'est là que je sens une pression sur mes lèvres, je ne prends pas tout de suite conscience de ce qui arrive. J'y réponds quelques instants plus tard tout en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. Au départ, je dois avouer être timide, ne pas me dévoiler entièrement de peur de faire quelque chose de mal. Lorsqu'il déguste mes lèvres avec plus d'intensité je me donne la permission d'oser un peu plus. Sa langue vient caresser la mienne d'une délicatesse remarquable, leur danse n'est pas grossière; c'est une valse gracieuse et intense. Ses dents mordillent mes lèvres tout comme je taquine les siennes. Je réalise à peine ce qui se passe, je dois revenir sur terre; ce qui signifie me détacher de lui le plus rapidement possible. À contrecœur je m'éloigne, je m'éloigne à un tel point que je finis par sortir du salon. J'acceptais déjà terriblement mal notre amitié malsaine, ce qui vient de se passer me trouble, me touche. Il comprend sans que j'aie besoin de dire un seul mot et me raccompagne chez moi dans le silence total.

Je passai l'après-midi assit sur mon lit à fixer le vide, me remémorant chaque moment de la journée, sentant encore sa bouche contre la mienne qui me procurait des frissons. Je suis maintenant face à mes élèves qui m'écoutent avec attention. Je parle sans réfléchir à mon cours trop occupé à me remettre des évènements précédents.

Même en reprenant ma routine quotidienne pour faire comme si tout était normal, aujourd'hui je dois le voir, notre rendez-vous de 19h30 approche rapidement. Deux jours ont passés et je dois y faire face. Comme à l'habitude je m'assois sur un siège de sa salle d'attente, cette fois-ci je dois avouer être plus anxieux qu'à l'habitude. Je me lève au moment où la poignée de porte tourne. Je tombe sur le même homme étrange que la dernière fois, je crois les doigts pour qu'il m'ignore mais il m'adresse la parole dès qu'il m'aperçoit :

-Rebonjour joli visage, dit-il en déposant fortement une main sur mon épaule.

Sa voix est toujours aussi narquoise. Je me force pour répondre et le regarder pour ne pas paraître inférieur à ses yeux :

-Bonjour M. Verger...

-Comme mon nom sonne bien dans ta bouche! Bon, j'admets que j'ai quelque chose pour toi!

Il me donne une enveloppe que j'attrape après un moment d'interrogation, il m'explique brièvement que c'est une soirée qu'il donne en son honneur et que tout ceux qu'il a rencontré au moins une fois dans sa vie sont invités. Une phrase s'échappe de ma bouche sans prévenir;

-Qu'avez-vous fait pour mériter de l'honneur?

Il semble amusé par mon manque de tact;

-Absolument rien! Je suis riche, j'ai des cochons, un immense manoir… Pourquoi pas?

-Je vois…

Tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie il dit :

-Vous pouvez apporter quelqu'un et n'oubliez pas de mettre votre plus bel ensemble!

J'entre rapidement dans le bureau d'Hannibal;

-Ne te laisse pas perturber par cet homme Will.

-Uhm, j'essaie. Je ne crois pas vouloir aller à cette espèce de soirée.

-Dommage, il m'a invité aussi et puisque tu n'es pas très à l'aise en public j'avais pensé pouvoir y aller avec toi.

Je m'appuie contre son bureau et réponds :

-Seulement parce que je ne suis pas à l'aise en public?

-Non, parce que j'aime ta compagnie.

-Tu devrais inviter Alana, ce serait plus approprié et compréhensible puisque c'est ta compagne.

-Que considères-tu comme étant inapproprié?

-Tu sais de quoi je parle. Tu es mon psychiatre, je suis ton patient et tu sors avec quelqu'un. C'est aussi idiot que deux hommes attirés par des femmes se soient rapprochés de la sorte!

-Idiot? Will, l'amour n'a pas de sexe selon moi. De plus je ne suis pas officiellement ton psychiatre.

-L'amour? Que peux-tu y connaitre? Tu sors avec une femme que tu n'aimes même pas, tu tues des gens, tu m'as mis sur le dos tous tes crimes et tu manipules tous ceux que tu rencontres!

-Je dois admettre que parfois ma façon de prouver mon amour peut être subjective et difficile à comprendre.

-Il y a une chose pour l'instant qui me préoccupe; que ressens-tu pour moi?

Il s'avance vers moi jusqu'à quelques centimètres de distance.

-Je ressens de la fascination, de l'intérêt et un sentiment que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Quoique orienté d'une manière différente, à la base il reste le même.

-Depuis longtemps?

-Depuis Misha.

Une chaleur monte dans mes joues, je reste sans immobile et légèrement confus. Il m'attrape par la main et m'attire vers lui. Mes jambes tremblent, je vais tomber. Je m'accroche à son cou pour rester stable. Mes bras s'enroulent autour et cette fois-ci c'est moi qui l'embrasse en premier. Une de ses mains est sur ma taille et l'autre sur ma fesse droite. Sa bouche s'éloigne un instant et il murmure :

-M'accompagneras-tu?

-Oui, d'accord.

Je me détache de lui, craignant d'aller trop vite ou de m'attacher encore plus. Un côté de moi essais encore de résister. Je m'assois sur un fauteuil et comme si rien n'était arrivé nous commençons à discuter comme à l'habitude. Je vois qu'il fait un effort pour respecter ma décision.


	4. Bad Machine

Parfois j'aime bien m'infiltrer dans la tête d'Hannibal pour voir ce qu'il pense de la situation...

* * *

Lorsque ma voiture se stationne dans mon entrée je remarque la présence d'une automobile qui m'est familière. Alana est assise dans les escaliers extérieurs et m'attend. Elle se lève lorsque j'arrive près d'elle, je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'introduire la conversation :

-Alana, que fais-tu ici si tard?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment… Je savais que tu serais ici après ton rendez-vous avec Hannibal.

-Veux-tu entrer?

-Non, ce ne sera pas long. Je voulais simplement te dire que… Hannibal et moi nous ne sommes plus en couple.

Une sorte de soulagement s'empare de moi à une vitesse incroyable. Est parce qu'elle est désormais en sécurité ou parce que je suis devenu plus proche du psychiatre? Mon visage reste néanmoins impassible, mes yeux pourraient trahir mon réel sentiment mais elle ne semble pas y faire attention.

-Depuis quand? Dis-je le plus innocemment.

-Deux jours.

-Deux…

Je fronce les sourcils et me racle la gorge :

-Je suis désolé pour toi Alana tu mérites mieux.

-Je sais.

Elle fait un pas vers moi et approche son visage du mien, auparavant j'aurais été plus que réceptif face à ce geste d'affection. Maintenant, je la vois d'une manière différente. Je recule et dis :

-Bonne soirée.

J'entre chez moi sans même me retourner.

C'est le lendemain en après-midi que je reçois un appel du Dr. Lecter. Je sors de la petite rivière et dépose ma canne à pêche sur la terre ferme pour m'éloigner un peu du bruit du courant. Il est rare que j'apporte mon téléphone lors de mon activité favorite mais cette fois-ci il est sur moi, ce qui tombe bien :

-Bonjour, dis-je.

-Bonjour Will. Ma curiosité m'a poussée à t'appeler pour te demander si tu avais choisi l'ensemble que tu vas porter ce soir.

-Ce soir? Ah… Oui, j'avais presque oublié. Je… je n'y ai pas réfléchi, je vais probablement porter le seul que je possède; le noir. Il n'est pas question que je dépense mon argent uniquement pour cette soirée insignifiante.

-C'est ce que je croyais. C'est pour cela que je t'en ai acheté un.

-Quoi? Non! Hannibal tu n'as pas besoin de me fournir de la sorte, je suis très bien avec mes vieilles affaires.

-Laisse-moi au moins une fois te départir de tes vêtements habituels, c'est déjà acheté et cette soirée nécessite une certaine élégance.

En soupirant je lui donne le feu vert. Il mentionne être chez moi dans deux heures.

* * *

HANNIBAL

Je comprends tout de suite que Will n'est pas là lorsque j'arrive chez lui. En moins de deux minutes je l'aperçois dans son habit de pêche, revenant de l'arrière de sa maison. Il vient probablement tout juste de revenir. Je sors de ma voiture et l'observe se diriger vers moi. Il y a quelques perles de sueur sur son front ce qui signifie qu'il a couru et son teint est plus foncé qu'à l'habitude; j'en déduis qu'il doit avoir passé toute la journée en plein soleil. Son allure un peu sauvage me fait vibrer de l'intérieur. Je mords subtilement ma lèvre inférieure pour retenir tout geste qui pourrait le mettre mal à l'aise. Je dois avouer avoir envie de croquer cette peau et respirer son odeur si particulière à laquelle je me suis un peu trop attaché. Ou bien l'embrasser pour l'entrainer dans une œuvre sexuelle sans fin et puis laisser tomber la soirée. Après tout, c'est uniquement pour déterminer les véritables intentions de Mason Verger envers Will que je lui fais l'honneur d'être présent… Également pour lui montrer à qui il se mesure si son petit comportement agaçant envers mon ami continu de la sorte.

* * *

J'invite Hannibal à entrer. Il porte un complet bourgogne très foncé et une chemise grise presque noire. Sa cravate est à motifs de même couleur que son complet, il a même mis un mouchoir de soie dans sa poche avant.

-Je suis désolé je dois prendre une douche… Dis-je nerveusement.

-Nous avons amplement le temps.

Je remarque le NOUS qui insinue plusieurs choses mais je choisis de l'ignorer. Je ferme la porte de la salle de bain et prends une douche rapide avec beaucoup de savon pour me débarrasser entièrement de mon odeur de poisson. Une serviette se place tout de suite autour de mes hanches et je sors de la pièce pour retrouver Hannibal. Il semble surpris de ma presque nudité, je vois clairement sa petite perte de contrôle de lui-même pendant un moment puisqu'il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il se ressaisit tel un robot. Je prends un boxer et le passe sous ma serviette que je laisse tomber une fois mon sous-vêtement enfilé. Il me passe ma tenue qui en enveloppé d'une toile dont je le libère immédiatement. C'est un costume gris foncé, agencé à une chemise blanche et une cravate bleu océan. Ce n'est pas trop mon type d'habillement, un peut trop voyant à mon gout. Pour respecter mon engagement je le mets sans broncher. Il s'approche de moi voyant que j'ai un peu de difficulté avec la cravate. Pendant qu'il la noue je décide de lui parler de la visiter dhier :

-Hier soir Alana est venue me voir.

-Pourquoi?

-Me dire que vous… Que vous n'étiez plus ensemble.

Il sert le nœud pour le terminer.

-C'est vrai, ce serait irrespectueux si j'avais continué vu notre… amitié complexe.

Il recule un peu pour me voir en entier et ajoute :

-La cravate fait ressortir tes yeux. Tu es magnifique.

-Le pantalon n'est pas trop ajusté au niveau des uhm…Tu sais?

-C'est parfait, tu as simplement un joli derrière.

Je rougis, il est rare qu'il soit aussi direct. Il tend une main vers mes cheveux qu'il tente de coiffer puis m'attire brusquement vers lui par le poignet.

-Je suis désolé Will, je ne peux résister, ce n'est pas à mon habitude.

Il happe mes lèvres dans un baiser ardant, urgent, comme si c'était un besoin irrépressible. C'est si puissant que je sens ma lèvre inférieure saigner, il s'en déguste de plus bel. Je suis hypnotisé, accro, drogué. Mon corps n'écoute plus mon cerveau, je plonge dans l'abime du désir et de la fatalité. Ses mains empoignent mes fesses tandis que je m'accroche à ses omoplates. Je prends l'initiative d'embrasser chaque parcelle de son cou d'une telle délicatesse qu'il échappe un petit bruit de satisfaction. Il plonge son nez dans ma clavicule et la mordille. C'est avec mal que je lui indique que nous devrions partir et qu'il se détache de moi pour que nous sortions et montions dans la voiture.


	5. Nightcall

J'avoue bien aimer la possessivité d'Hannibal donc je créer des situations où il peut en montrer. J'essaies de ne pas mettre trop de détails mais juste assez pour comprendre et ressentir l'ambiance. (Habituellement j'ai tendance à mettre trop de détails.) Je regarde la série en anglais donc les phrases "fétiches" de la série, je ne peux PAS les écrire en français, ça sonne laid dans ma tête et par écris. Exemple; This is my design. Je n'écrirais jamais: c'est ma création ou autre chose qui équivaux à cette phrase, c'est non-traduisible pour moi. Je ne suis pas une grande fan D'Alana, surtout saison 1-2, elle est assez naïve. J'aime bien Bedelia (je l'aime un peu moins quand elle embrasse Hannibal, hum, non, inacceptable de voler la place de Will de la sorte), peut-être je la ferais revenir un jour pour faire un petit coucou aux murderhusbands... Bonne (enfin j'espère) lecture.

* * *

Une cinquantaine de personnes sont déjà là lors de notre arrivée. Ce n'est qu'une petite partie du nombre qui est attendu, ce qui me rend un peu anxieux. Nous sommes dirigés par des majordomes vers une immense salle de bal. Autrefois il y aurait probablement eu des activités telles que de la valse mais Mason ne semble pas apprécier la danse, à mon plus grand soulagement. Néanmoins des musiciens très doués jouent sur scène de la musique classique plutôt rythmée. Quand Hannibal s'adresse à quelques-unes de ses connaissances il me présente et par la suite je m'éloigne tout en restant caché dans son ombre, ce qui est parfait. Il tente souvent de me maintenir à ses côtés mais abandonne quand il sent mon impatience monter. À mon plus grand étonnement après une heure ou deux nous croisons Alana :

-Will, Hannibal.

-Bonjour Alana, dit Hannibal.

Me sentant un peu gêné je contemple le sol. Je croise les doigts pour qu'elle ne pose pas de questions embarrassantes mais il est trop tard :

-Vous êtes seuls ou accompagnés?

-Will et moi avons été invité, puis avons pris la décision d'y aller ensemble vu notre amitié.

Hannibal a très bien répondu, je suis rassuré, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Alana ne devrait pas trouver ça trop étrange. Elle nous quitte, espérant un regard de ma part mais il n'en est rien. Hannibal s'éloigne un peu et une main profite de ce moment pour m'attirer vers un coin plus tranquille de la pièce. Mason se tient face à moi avec un sourire malsain :

-Je suis SI content de ta présence.

-Nous ne nous connaissons même pas…

-Toi non, moi oui. Je suis très… comment dire? Interloqué par toi, ton histoire est bien spéciale. Ton côté empathe asociale pseudo-meurtrier, m'émoustille! Je dois avouer me sentir comme le grand méchant loup à tes côtés, c'est merveilleux!

L'idée qu'il soit complètement fou me traverse l'esprit, je ne trouve rien à répondre mais je me sens un peu agacé. Il persiste :

-Ohhh Will, ne soit pas si timide, tu sais que j'aime ça!

Une main se pose sur ma nuque. Une odeur musquée. Hannibal. Sa traditionnelle façade stoïque nous fait figure :

-Il y a un problème ici?

Mason remarque la main d'Hannibal et penche la tête sur le côté.

-Encore plus stimulant, dit-il. Ne vous inquiétez pas Docteur, j'allais le laisser tranquille… Je veux dire, pour le moment.

Il passe rapidement son pouce sur ma mâchoire et s'en va en ricanant. Le psychiatre m'attire dans un couloir et me demande si je vais bien.

-Oui, ça va. Ce n'est rien.

-Je crois que je vais lui recommander un autre psychiatre. C'est mieux ainsi.

Il approche ma tête dans le creux de son épaule et amignonne mes cheveux pendant un moment. Prévenant et délicat, il embrasse ma mâchoire, comme pour refaire son territoire. Puis ma bouche y passe aussi;

-Qu…Quoi… A..attend, pas ici… Dis-je en bégayant.

Je lance des coups d'œil furtif pour m'assurer que personne ne se trouve dans les parages. Je me laisse fondre contre lui. Ses mains puissantes serpentent sous mon veston. C'est étrange, voir médusant, d'assister à tant d'humanité et de concupiscence de la part d'un homme habituellement spartiate. Nous nous séparons lorsque nous entendons des voix.

-J'aimerais partir Hannibal.

-Bien.

Je ne m'attends pas à converser dans sa voiture mais il ne tarde pas à me faire part de son impression :

-Je n'aime pas l'attitude de Mason, c'est terriblement impoli.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur ses intentions.

-Et tu as raison, il a une façon grossière de démontrer son intérêt pour toi.

-Si elle était plus subtile ce serait bien alors?

-Non, je n'aimerais toujours pas ça.

-Hannibal… Serais-tu… Jaloux?

-Il ne possède rien de quoi me rendre jaloux, tout comme la majorité des personnes.

Il se gare chez lui, je suis un peu hébété;

-je croyais que tu me ramenais chez moi…

Il déploie un sourire et sort de la voiture pour se diriger vers sa maison. Je le précède de quelques secondes. Tel l'hôte parfait qu'il se fait devoir d'être, il prend mon manteau et l'accroche avec le sien avec le plus grand soin du monde. Avec une assurance et un calme presque effrayant, il se tourne vers moi, un pas, deux pas… Je sursaute lorsque mon corps rencontre un mur, je ne peux plus bouger. Je déglutis sans pouvoir le lâcher des yeux, il doit probablement jubiler de cet effet qu'il a sur moi. Il fond sur moi, c'est un prédateur, je suis sa proie. Il colle son front contre le mien puis reste dans cette position, un combat intérieur se fait. Il tente de se contrôler, je peux le sentir. Je sais qui gagne lorsque sa bouche percute la mienne, la pression contre mes lèvres est si forte que je les sens blanchir. Il ne doit pas avoir un contrôle total sur moi, nous sommes égales, je dois faire mes preuves. C'est à son tour d'être plaqué contre le mur fortement. Je le tiens en place par les épaules, ma langue rencontre la sienne et je sors sa chemise de son pantalon pour pouvoir aller y glisser une main sur la peau de son torse. Il attrape mes cheveux brutalement pour mettre bien en vue mon cou qu'il s'empresse de déguster. D'une main experte il déboutonne ma chemise, mon sourire en coin lui indique clairement mon intention de le provoquer; je tire aux extrémités du col de sa chemise pour faire éclater les boutons. Dans un mouvement passionné et emporté, il me guide vers sa chambre tout en dénouant ma ceinture et la sienne. Nos pantalons tombent juste avant qu'Hannibal me propulse sur le lit. Nos membres en érection se frottent à travers nos calçons. Il embrasse mes épaules puis ma clavicule, mes pectoraux y passent jusqu'à mon bas-ventre. Un courant d'air frais se fait ressentir au niveau de mon sexe. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues, je prends une grande respiration pour tenter de me détendre. Une langue chaude passe sur mon aine gauche puis frôle le début de ma verge ce qui me fait pousser un gémissement incontrôlable. Je comprends qu'il s'attend à ce que je lui demande d'aller plus loin, je n'en fais rien, même si c'est un supplice, je ne dois pas le laisser totalement mener la danse. J'attrape ses cheveux pour le forcer à remonter vers moi et ainsi le retourner sur le dos pour enfin enlever son caleçon. Ma langue longe lentement de bas en haut son sexe avant de taquiner son gland. Il échappe un soupir d'extase ce qui l'incite à reprendre le contrôle. Son corps pèse sur le mien, il attrape un tube de lubrifiant qu'il étale tranquillement. Je sais ce qu'il prépare, il sait que je le désir, nous savons ce que nous voulons. Sa verge est à l'entrée de mon orifice, sa bouche vient près de mon oreille pour me murmurer;

-Tu es à la fois simplement et complexement mien, Will.

Je sens son membre entrer en moi ce qui créer un grognement dans ma gorge. Considérant mon inexpérience, il prend son temps pour commencer, ses yeux ne lâchent pas les miens. C'est une douleur chaude, massive et unique. Je m'adapte peu à peu, transformant cette douleur en sensation nouvelle et exaltante. Ses vas et viens sont de plus en plus fluides, il se permet d'aller encore plus profondément ce qui me crée un énorme frisson, telle une décharge électrique de chaleur. Il va plus rapidement avec des coups brutaux, j'y prends maintenant un plaisir délectable. Son nom s'évade de ma bouche, mes ongles transpercent la peau de ses omoplates et ses dents s'enfoncent de plus en plus dans mon trapèze gauche à chaque coup de rein. Il caresse encore mon sexe jusqu'à ce que nous éjaculions presque au même moment. Il prononce mon nom avec passion, colère, amour, douceur… Nos souffles épuisés se mêlent en un seul baisé. Il se retire de moi et se couche à mes côtés. J'ai connu le psychiatre, l'ami, le meurtrier et maintenant l'amant. Mon cœur ralentit, ma tête tombe sur le torse d'Hannibal puis je m'endors me sentant enfin confortable et en sécurité.

* * *

HANNIBAL

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder; il dort à mes côtés, vulnérable et magnifique. Ses longs cils fournis reposent délicatement sur le haut de ses joues encore rosies. Ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées sont légèrement entrouvertes et ses cheveux lui tombent dans le front. J'en profite pour humer au maximum son odeur particulière. Ses fesses rebondies sont parcourues de frisson, je le couvre avec un mince drap et continu ma contemplation. C'est la plus belle œuvre jamais créée. Will Graham est unique, fascinant et splendide dans toute sa nature, son instabilité, sa folie et sa beauté dont il ne prend même pas conscience. J'ai attendu pendant longtemps, s'il change d'avis j'attendrais encore pour l'éternité s'il le faut.


	6. The way I Are

_L'étau se resserre sur moi. Ce si grand champ n'est plus vaste, je dois agir, partir, je vais être écrasé, compressé… L'homme-cerf se tient à mes côtés, une main sur mon épaule, observant ce désastre se produire; l'eau nous noyer, le feu nous bruler, le vent nous emporter, la terre gronder… Jack non loin à gauche; plus en colère que jamais, déterminé à le chasser d'une flèche précise et mortelle. Mason à droite; droit, sourire malsain, son rire moqueur, sang sur les mains et le visage._

 _-Ne t'inquiètes pas, seulement des cochons, des vrais cochons. Je ne mange pas des personnes comme Hannibal et toi. Enfin, pas encore. Dit-Mason._

 _-Tu sais Will il se fera prendre, tu ne le reverras plus jamais, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais WILL?! Et toi, tu pourrais y passer aussi… Tu as bien partagé son lit connaissant sa vraie nature et tué Randall Tier. Tu es un monstre. Dit-Jack si fort que mes oreilles en saignent. Sa voix résonne comme si elle provenait du ciel._

 _Mason est maintenant près de moi et murmure;_

 _-J'adore. Les. Monstres._

 _Il plante son poignard dans le cerf toujours à mes côtés et me donne l'arme couverte de sang. Toutes les voix se mêlent, je bouche mes oreilles et tombe à genoux sur le sol._

Je me réveille en sursaut, d'un bon je me redresse, assis dans le lit. Hannibal est bien réveillé et il m'observe. Il se lève à mes côtés :

-Mauvais rêve?

-il n'y a pas de bon rêve pour moi… dis-je en un souffle.

Je tourne ma tête vers lui, j'adore le voir les cheveux en bataille, il semble si humain. Malgré tout, s'il était comme la majorité des personnes, il ne serait pas Hannibal, il ne serait pas tout ce qui me fait le détester au point de l'aimer.

-Hannibal, je peux prendre une douche?

-Non.

Ma bouche est entre ouverte, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il ajoute avec un sourire :

-Toi non, NOUS oui.

Il sort du lit entièrement nu, je le lorgne quelques secondes et réalise qu'il me tend la main d'un air amusé. Ma couverture tombe par terre et c'est à son tour de me reluquer, il me tire vers son corps et place ses mains sur mes fesses. Je bécote son cou jusqu'à son oreille où je murmure :

-Tu sais, je veux vraiment prendre une douche. Enfin, que NOUS prenions une douche.

Il sourit et me dirige vers la salle de bain, l'eau se met à couler et devient rapidement chaude. J'entre le premier et cherche le savon du regard, je me doute qu'il l'a déjà pris d'une main habile, il vient confirmer en passant une éponge savonneuse dans mon dos puis sur mon torse. Il nettoie mon visage avec sa main et s'attaque à mes cheveux. Je sens qu'il adore passer sa main dans ceux-ci car il prend du temps avant de décider à les passer à l'eau. Je vois l'eau cascader sur sa pommette que j'embrasse tout de suite, il me presse contre lui et se délecte de mes lèvres. Je prends l'initiative de lui faire plaisir, ma tête descend au niveau de son sexe et ma langue le goute. Je l'englobe complètement, faisant jouer ma langue et mes lèvres d'une manière si exquise qu'il en murmure mon nom. J'entends mon téléphone sonner faiblement dans la chambre d'Hannibal, ceci me donne l'occasion de le provoquer puisqu'il en était presqu'à l'orgasme. Je sors de la douche et enfile une serviette autour de ma taille. J'attrape mon téléphone une fois dans la chambre d'Hannibal, c'est Jack. Je le mets sur haut-parleur au cas où mon psychiatre entendrait. Je ne veux pas qu'il croie que je joue dans son dos.

-Bonjour Jack.

-Will, je devais te parler. Tu es seul?

-Oui.

-Est-ce-que tu bluffais lors de la dernière scène de crime?

-Non, ce n'était pas lui. Il est de plus en plus dur à attraper, je commence même à douter que nous en soyons capables à court terme.

-Il y a un psychopathe qui fait bouffer des humains à toutes ses connaissances! Tu dois trouver quelque chose.

-Je suis désolé Jack, il n'y a rien. Je t'appelle s'il y a du nouveau.

-Vas-tu continuer de m'aider pour les autres affaires?

-Oui, bien sûr.

Je raccroche, le son de la douche n'est plus là. Il a dû entendre. Je retourne dans la salle de bain et il me surprend en me collant contre un mur;

-Tu me dois quelque chose…

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends?

Il entre son érection en moi d'un coup sec ce qui est douloureux mais électrisant, il m'embrasse puissamment jusqu'à ce que nous manquions de souffle. Il passe une main sur l'extérieur de ma cuisse gauche puis vient prendre mon sexe. Il prend peu de temps avant de venir en moi, il était déjà bien stimulé. Il descend sa tête au niveau de ma verge et me montre à quel point il est doué. Il sait exactement quoi faire pour m'exciter et ses lèvres fournies contribuent à la situation. Enfin, il déguste le liquide blanchâtre comme si c'était précieux et exquis. Il remonte à mon niveau pour me murmurer;

-Je vais aller préparer à manger, rejoins-moi…

Il embrasse mes lèvres et respire mon odeur pour ensuite quitter la pièce.

Lorsque je descends le rejoindre en caleçon, lui n'a même pas prit la peine d'en mettre un. Il porte simplement un tablier. Une montée de chaleur vient me gêner. Il cuit des aliments dans une poêle d'une manière experte. Il est dos à moi ce qui me laisse une vue sur son postérieur. Je suis un peu inconfortable alors je décide de me retourner vers la chambre pour me calmer un peu et faire baisser ma température qui augmente de plus en plus. Mais bien sûr il ne me laisse pas faire, il m'interpelle sans même se retourner ce qui m'indique qu'il savait que je l'observais;

-Will, veux-tu m'aider?

Comme un gamin prit en flagrant délit je réponds en bégayant de honte :

-Euh… je… je… oui…oui avec plaisir… Qu'est-ce que tu prépares?

Avec sa fameuse fierté il me répond qu'il cuisine des fruits au vin accompagné d'œufs et de bacon.

-Et tu fais ça complètement nu? Dis-je en regrettant tout de suite mes paroles.

-L'humain a été conçu pour vivre ainsi, les vêtements sont seulement une manière que la société a trouvée pour bien paraitre, s'affirmer et s'imposer. Mais l'habit ne fait pas le moine, il donne seulement une première impression qui est importante pour ceux qui veulent conserver les apparences. Si je m'étais seulement fié à tes habits et à ton horrible après-rasage, je ne t'aurais pas trouvé intéressant.

-Tu insinues que je m'habille mal?

-Non, mais tu pourrais faire un peu plus d'efforts.

-L'image que je projette m'importe peu donc je porte les vêtements qui me plaisent. Pour ce qui est de mon odeur, tu n'arrêtes pas de me sentir.

-Je plaide coupable, je l'associe à toi maintenant, je ne peux plus m'en passer. Pour en revenir à ma nudité… Ça te dérange?

-D'une certaine manière… Dis-je dans ma barbe.

Il sourit et m'invite à prendre sa place à la poêle tandis qu'il va préparer les fruits.

Une fois le repas préparé, il enfile un caleçon et s'assied à la table avec moi.

-Will, parles moi de ton père.

-Là? Maintenant?

-Oui, à moins que tu ne veuilles pas.

Je prends un peu de temps avant de lui répondre :

-C'était un ivrogne qui avait ses bonnes périodes.

-C'était?

-Oh, j'imagine qu'il l'est encore.

-Et, ces bonnes périodes, elles ressemblaient à quoi?

-Il m'emmenait pêcher ou chasser, probablement pour se faire pardonner ou rattraper son rôle de père.

-Pardonner?

-D'être soûl la plupart du temps.

-C'est tout?

-Tout ce que j'ai envie de te confier.

Il me regarde curieusement, tentant de savoir ce que je pense.

-Hannibal, ce n'est pas important dans ta découverte de ma personne.

-Au contraire, tout est important Will.

-Tu te doutes de ce que je te dirais, alors je n'ai pas besoin d'en parler.

-J'aimerais l'entendre. Pour être certain.

-Mon père pouvait parfois avoir des tendances violentes. Content?

Il se lève de sa chaise et s'accroupit à mon niveau pour me murmurer :

-Pas du tout.

Il embrasse ma joue d'une délicatesse entrecoupée d'une tendresse exprimée.

Je quitte la maison du docteur assez tôt et sans même une caresse, je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je lui souffle à peine un au revoir. Lorsque j'arrive chez moi, je m'empresse de nourrir et de faire sortir mes chiens. Je déteste les quitter aussi longtemps, l'époque où je passais tout mon temps libre avec eux me manque parfois. Quelque chose cloche lorsque j'entre à nouveau dans ma maison. Tous mes sens essaient de trouver un indice, quelque chose qui m'indiquerait que ce n'est pas mon cerveau qui délire encore. Une odeur, forte, une présence inévitable. Il y a quelqu'un, je le sens, l'ambiance est différente, inquiétante. Je fais quelques pas pour vérifier la salle de bain mais j'ai à peine le temps de réaliser ce qui se passe que je me fais frapper la tête si fort que je sombre dans le noir total.


	7. The Worst

Bon premièrement merci de me corriger lorsque j'ai des fautes! Ensuite pour expliquer un peu mes titres de chapitres, ce sont des titres de chansons. Je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme de publication car je suis assez occupé, j'écris lorsque j'ai le temps. Will est mon petit muffin/cupcake/puppy eyes donc je déteste le faire souffrir, je reste assez gentille avec lui. Bonne lecture...

* * *

Mes bras me font extrêmement mal, surtout au niveau des épaules. Mes pieds ne touchent pas le sol et mes poignets sont probablement enchainé vue la douleur. J'ouvre les yeux péniblement et découvre que je suis plongé dans le noir total. Mon corps presque nu est appuyé contre quelque chose de froid, comme du béton. Je tire sur mes liens le plus fort possible mais ça ne serre à rien. L'imbécile qui m'a enlevé le paiera cher. Je me demande si c'est encore un coup d'Hannibal pour me tester ou m'analyser, je ne sais jamais jusqu'où peut mener sa sordide fascination. Je remarque qu'il y a une présence dans la pièce, mon impression est confirmée par une voix rauque et faible qui s'adresse à moi;

-N'essaie pas, tu te feras plus de biens que de mal. J'ai tout essayé, c'est trop solide.

-Qui es-tu?

-Qui je suis n'est pas important, maintenant je ne suis qu'une épave qui sert bien le plaisir de Mason.

Ah. Mason. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Une petite peur s'immisce en moi, je décide de l'ignorer;

-Le… Plaisir?

Il répond en riant un peu et sur un ton évasif;

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Son plaisir vois-tu, c'est de me torturer lorsque l'ennui lui vient. J'ai presque tout subi; les fléchettes, les couteaux, l'acide et même des expériences. Reste plus qu'il me donne à ses foutus cochons.

-Tu es ici depuis quand?

-Honnêtement… Je ne sais pas…

J'entends des voix s'approcher et une clef déverrouiller la porte. La lumière qui pénètre dans la pièce lorsque la lourde porte s'ouvre d'un grincement m'aveugle. Je vois une ombre dont je perçois peu à peu le visage.

-M. Graham, comme il est bon de te revoir. Oh tu as rencontré mon petit jouet?

-Que me veux-tu Mason? Dis-je avec mépris.

-Tu verras mon cher, tu verras.

Il se tourne vers deux hommes qui sont probablement à son service;

-Pour l'instant messieurs, apportez le où je vous ai dit.

Ils s'avancent vers moi et me détachent ce qui soulage énormément mes muscles endoloris. Par instinct je donne un coup de tête à un des deux et un coup de pied à l'autre. Ils me retiennent tout de même fortement malgré la douleur que je leur ai procurée.

-Will, ne les forcent pas à t'abimer, je te veux tout entier et à ton meilleur… Dit Mason sournoisement.

J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment.

HANNIBAL

J'ai essayé de contacter Will deux fois en 4 heures et 12 minutes et il manque à l'appel. C'est pourquoi je suis maintenant devant chez lui. Jack m'a demandé si je l'avais vu puisqu'il n'est pas à son travail, ne répondait pas au téléphone et avait besoin de lui pour une petite enquête. C'est une situation très inquiétante. Tous ses chiens sont à l'extérieur, c'est déjà mauvais signe. Je prends la clef de chez lui que je détiens toujours et entre. L'odeur est différente, ça ne sent pas lui, du moins pas uniquement. Le foin, la bouse, le porc. Mason. Enfin, un homme de Mason, il ne ferait jamais le travail par lui-même, il est trop fainéant. Une petite goutte de sang jonche sur le sol à l'entrée de la salle de bain. Je soupire; il lui est arrivé malheur c'est certain, et ça ne fait que commencer connaissant son kidnappeur. J'essuie le liquide carmin et m'assieds pensivement dans un fauteuil. Mason n'aurait pas dû faire ça.

Je suis attablé depuis un bon moment dans de nouveaux habits que Mason m'a fait mettre. Je suis attaché à la chaise et au sol, uniquement ma main droite est libérée. Il arrive après une dizaine de minutes et nous nous faisons servir le repas. Je bois une gorgée d'eau pour soulager ma gorge sèche.

-Alors mon petit Will, tu dois te demander pourquoi tu es ici?

-…

-Bon, puisque tu insistes; tu as un joli visage, tu es très intéressant et assez unique.

-Le problème c'est que JE ne suis pas intéressé.

-Oh mais c'est justement pour ça que tu es ici, tu n'as pas besoin d'être intéressé. J'ai toujours eu ce que je veux, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça changera.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi Mason?

-Je veux une entière collaboration de ta part, tu dois accepter ton destin. Attend, non, si tu résistes, ce sera encore plus jouissif pour moi alors quand j'y repense je préfère que tu ne collabores pas. De plus, atteindre le petit joujou du Docteur Lecter sera une satisfaction de plus.

Je ne réponds rien, il ne mérite pas mon attention. Un sentiment de dégout me traverse, je dois sortir d'ici. Il prend une énorme gorgé de vin et continue son charabia :

-Tu ne manges pas? C'est parce que ce n'est pas le Docteur qui a cuisiné?

-Si je mange j'ai peur de vomir mes tripes tellement vous me répugner.

Il ne dit rien pendant un instant et commence à rire bruyamment à en pleurer. Il fait un petit signe à un homme qui nous surveillait depuis tout ce temps. Celui-ci sort une seringue de sa poche et neutralise mon bras de libre pour que je ne puisse pas me défendre. Il la plante directement dans ma jugulaire même si je tente de l'éviter. Il me détache rapidement et me prend brutalement par les bras pour me passer les menottes. Il me pousse jusqu'à une pièce qui m'est inconnue et m'enferme dedans. C'est une chambre, aucune fenêtre et rien d'autre qu'un lit à baldaquin.

-C'est ridicule…

Je soupire et m'assieds sur le lit pour soulager mes muscles qui souffrent toujours. Mes paupières se font de plus en plus lourdes. Je ressens une énorme fatigue, s'en ai oppressant. Je m'effondre sur le lit et sombre de nouveau dans le noir de mon esprit.

-Williammmm, réveilles-toi!

Je suis extrêmement étourdi, je me force à ouvrir les yeux pour apercevoir Mason et sentir la caresse de sa main sur ma joue. J'essaie de le repousser mais mon corps réagit au ralenti. Je porte maintenant une chemise et un boxer.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça… Dis-je avec le plus d'effort possible.

-Je sais, mais je le veux.

Il embrasse directement ma bouche. Je ne réponds pas à son baiser, j'ai uniquement un haut-le-cœur. Il mord mes lèvres et les dévore sauvagement, ce qui me repousse. Rien n'équivaut à Hannibal qui peut avoir de la grâce tout en étant une pure bête sauvage. Mason est grossier, pathétique et répugnant. Il déboutonne ma chemise et mordille si fort chaque parcelle de mon torse que des petits saignements s'en échappent.

-Donne moi un instant que je retire mes pantalons, je veux sentir ta peau contre la mienne.

Il dit ça comme si j'étais impatient, ce qui n'est pas le cas. Il enlève ses vêtements et garde son boxer. Il se jette à nouveau sur moi et enlève complètement ma chemise. Une main serpente de ses mains sales sous mon boxer jusqu'à mes fesses. J'essaie réellement de me détacher, mon corps ne veut pas obéir. Je sens son érection contre ma verge, le pire est proche. Il s'arrête un instant et remarque une petite morsure dans mon cou;

-Je ne suis donc pas le premier à ce que je voie, ça me facilitera les choses.

Soudain la porte se fait défoncer par quelqu'un. Mason et moi y compris sommes surpris.

-Non effectivement, tu n'es pas le premier. Dit-Hannibal d'une voix tellement menaçante que j'en ai des frissons.

Il est couvert de sang, ce n'est pas le sien. Dans chacune de ses mains il possède un couteau. Il marche tranquillement jusqu'à Mason;

-Je vous suggère de vous éloigner de lui M. Verger.

-Je ne crois pas non. Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait pour l'avoir.

Mason ne détient aucune arme pour se défendre et aucune échappatoire. Il reste tout de même amusé par la situation. Hannibal fait un pas de plus;

-Will m'appartient et ce n'est certainement pas vous qui changerez ça. Maintenant je vais vous laisser mourir dans l'agonie et la souffrance en enfonçant ce couteau juste à côté de votre cœur pour que vous le sentiez frôler votre organe vital.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit sans me lâcher des yeux. Mason eut tout de même le temps de murmurer à son oreille;

-Il reste que quelqu'un d'autre que vous l'a approché aussi intimement et c'est une victoire pour moi.

Il s'effondre en riant de son habituel rire sadique de plus en plus saccadé.

-Will, tout va bien aller. Restes ici, je dois enlever toutes les preuves de notre présence et m'occuper de Mason.

Je fais un petit signe de tête faible, il s'approche de moi et met une main sur ma joue avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front. Je sens que je vais à nouveau m'évanouir et c'est ce que je fais.


	8. Wicked Game

Désolé du temps d'attente. Merci pour les reviews tout le monde, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaiera.

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je mets quelques secondes avant de comprendre pourquoi je suis chez Hannibal. Je repousse les images de Mason de ma mémoire, je ne veux pas revivre ça encore une fois. La place à côté de moi est vide et froide. Je sors du lit malgré mes courbatures et me dirige vers le salon où je trouve le psychiatre. Il semble songeur, il sort de sa transe en remarquant ma présence. Il se lève et s'approche de moi tandis que je fixe le sol, honteux. Une main vient agripper ma nuque et me pousse à me blottir contre lui, ce que j'accepte sans résister.

-Je suis désolé Will, j'aurais dû agir plus rapidement.

-Ça va, il n'a pas eu le temps d'aller plus loin.

-Il n'aurait pas dû avoir le temps de faire quelque chose point. Je n'accepte pas que quelqu'un ose te faire du mal et te toucher.

Il approche ses lèvres des miennes et je réduis la distance à néant en faisant un dernier mouvement pour l'embrasser. C'est parfait, contrairement à Mason. J'ai l'impression qu'il efface les traces de mon agresseur à chaque fois qu'il entre en contacte avec ma peau. Il baise mon cou et entre chaque embrassade il murmure; À moi. Ses baisers sont accompagnés de petites morsures que j'apprécie. Chaque parcelle de mon cou contient un peu de son ADN, il veut plus. Il enlève mon chandail en me poussant vers son bureau pour qu'ainsi j'aie un appui. Je sens ses lèvres se déposer sur mes épaules, mes bras, mes mains, mon dos, mon torse… Il enlève mon boxer, ce qui me fait rougir un peu et vient croquer mes fesses, me procurant un léger gémissement. J'aimerais voir son corps mais je sens qu'il désire que je le laisse faire. Sa bouche chaude entre en contacte avec ma verge déjà en érection. Un bruit de plaisir s'échappe de ma bouche quand il la prend entièrement. Sa langue est magique, il sait exactement comment m'exciter au maximum. Il va lentement, il veut me faire patienter, me torturer, me faire supplier. Je ne cède pas, jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu;

-Hannibal, je… je vais...

Ma semence se déverse dans sa bouche, il la déguste comme s'il mangeait un de ses fameux plats exquis. Il remonte au niveau de mon visage et m'embrasse avec fougue, passion, détermination, possession, besoin. Mes mains se dirigent vers sa chemise, une chemise que je veux déchirer, détruire et faire disparaitre. Connaissant l'importance de ses vêtements mes désirs restent dans ma tête, je déboutonne sa chemise rapidement et enlève sa ceinture pour faire tomber ses pantalons par terre. Il lèche mon cou, le croque. Je sens son immense contrôle émaner de lui, il voudrait mordre plus fort mais n'ose pas. Il me plaque le dos contre son bureau et se débarrasse de son boxer. Ma tête aurait pu frapper durement le bois mais la main d'Hannibal l'empêche de se heurter. Je lèche ses doigts qui entrent dans mon orifice pour le détendre et le rendre plus accessible vu l'absence de lubrifiant. Ne tenant plus j'en viens aux supplications;

-Hannibal, s'il te plait, maintenant.

Un sourire carnassier se dessine sur ses lèvres et il entre en moi doucement. Ses coups de reins se font de plus en plus rapides et puissants. Il m'embrasse et mordille ma lèvre inférieure pour ensuite retrouver la chaleur de mon cou. D'une main je presse sa tête contre moi pour l'inciter à céder à ses envies. Il pousse des grognements féroces de satisfactions à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonce en moi, je prononce son nom lorsqu'il rencontre ma prostate. Ses coups sont violants mais j'en suis encore plus satisfait. Son dernier coup de butoir est en symbiose avec ses dents qui entrent profondément dans la peau qui protège le coin de ma jugulaire. Il éjacule en moi tout comme je le fais entre nos deux corps en sueur. Je sens son membre pulser en moi. Hannibal caresse mes cheveux en me regardant dans les yeux, nos souffles se croisent et il presse son front contre le mien.

-Tu es magnifique, parfait. Dit-il.

Il se retire de moi et commence à se rhabiller tout comme moi. Je possède uniquement un boxer et un chandail, il m'indique mes vêtements qui sont parfaitement pliés sur une table basse.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi, suis-moi.

Je le regarde un peu perplexe et le précède jusqu'à une porte que je n'avais jamais ouverte. Il la déverrouille. Celle-ci mène à la cave. Elle contient une armoire de métal fermée à clef et une table d'opération. Dans un coin, je vois un homme recroquevillé et attaché des pieds et des mains. Pour l'instant il semble inconscient, je le reconnais seulement lorsque je soulève sa tête en agrippant ses cheveux. Mason.

-Je croyais que tu l'avais tué.

-J'ai changé d'idée, j'ai décidé de le sauver. Tu mérites amplement une vengeance et je crois que cela te fera le plus grand bien.

-Margot t'a laissé faire?

-Après quelques échantillonnages oui.

-Échantillonnages?

-Elle voulait la semence de son frère pour conserver l'héritage.

Je soupire un peu, j'avoue avoir très envie d'enlever la vie de cet homme après ce qu'il m'a fait subir. Il ne mérite pas de vivre. Je veux attendre qu'il se réveille, qu'il souffre de sa blessure.

-Je dois partir à mon cabinet pour la journée, tu resteras ici.

-Je dois aller voir mes chiens.

-D'accord, je veux que tu reviennes ici par la suite. Quelqu'un doit le surveiller. La clef sera sous le tapis.

Je hoche la tête, il entoure ma taille d'un de ses bras et une main se pose sur mes fesses. Il m'attire vers lui pour m'embrasser;

-Je vais te reconduire, ta voiture est resté chez toi.

J'entends mes chiens japper lors de mon arrivée, j'embrasse Hannibal et m'empresse de m'engouffrer dans ma maison pour les nourrir et les faire sortir dehors. Je décide de marcher avec eux jusqu'à la rivière pour leur permettre de bouger un peu. Je concentre mon esprit sur le bruit de l'eau et des feuilles dans le vent. Je prends une grande respiration d'air frais, j'expire et recommence à nouveau. Un bruit dans la forêt me sort de mon moment de relaxation. Comme si quelqu'un avait marché sur une branche puis plus rien. Mon imagination doit encore me jouer des tours. Je retourne vers ma maison et me prépare à aller chez Hannibal.

Je passe par la cuisine pour prendre un couteau par précaution. Je vais directement au sous-sol et découvre que le prisonnier est réveillé. Je lui jette un petit coup d'oeil nerveux et ne dit rien.

-Will Graham, tu dois être heureux de me voir ici.

-Heureux... Non. Satisfait; oui.

-J'aurais dû aller plus vite, ne pas trainer sur ma petite mise en scène. J'aurais au moins atteint mon but.

-... Un horrible but.

-Pour ma part je considère que de te baiser jusqu'à épuisement est un but plutôt amusant.

Je m'approche de lui rageusement et lui donne un énorme coup de poing sur le visage.

-Frappe moi tant que tu veux. Ça me fait rire. Et le Dr. Lecter lui, il doit te procurer un sacré plaisir pour que tu le laisses t'approcher. Habituellement, si je me suis bien renseigné, tu évites toutes sortes de contacts physiques.

-Ça ne te regarde pas Mason.

-J'adoooore quand tu prononces mon nom, je voudrais tant que tu le cries.

Je le frappe à nouveau, encore plus fort, sentant ma rage monter.

-Tu sais Will, je ne suis pas seul... Je ne suis pas seul à te vouloir, à être à tes trousses, à vouloir te faire mal tellement je te veux.

-Tu mens, dis-je en lui assénant un coup de pied violent dans l'estomac.

Avec plus de difficulté il ajoute:

-J'ai toujours un plan B, quelqu'un qui prendra le relais, quelqu'un qui a le même but que moi, la même pensée envers toi.

Il s'étouffe un peu, je serre de plus en plus fort le couteau dans ma main;

-Qui?

-Hahahaha, je te réserve la surprise. Une grande surprise, plus baraqué que moi, tu auras probablement de la difficulté à t'en débarrasser. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire pour te donner un indice; on peut acheter n'importe qui et n'importe quoi avec l'argent, même au niveau judiciaire et même au niveau politique.

Je ne peux plus endurer ses paroles, son rire, son visage, sa voix... Rien. Sans réfléchir je plante mon couteau dans son abdomen brutalement, puis pour l'achever, dans son front. Je l'enfonce si profondément et rapidement que son cerveau est atteint, il meurt tranquillement, chaque système s'éteignant petit à petit.


	9. Lights off

Des secondes, des minutes, des heures ou peut-être des jours que je suis assis en face de Mason, à regarder le sang dont j'ai provoqué l'écoulement et le corps sans vie qui semble encore se moquer. Mes jambes sont recroquevillées contre mon ventre, ma tête sur mes genoux et le couteau encore dans mes mains. Mon corps en entier tremble de spasmes et mes cheveux sont trempés de sueur. J'entends à peine la porte du sous-sol s'ouvrir et des pas descendre.

-Will? Will!

Hannibal me secoue les épaules pour me sortir de ma transe, ce qui fonctionne légèrement. Il regarde le corps de Mason un instant et voyant que je ne peux pas bouger dans mon état, il me transporte dans ses bras jusqu'à la salle de bain où il me déshabille rapidement pour me mettre sous la douche froide. Je n'ai pas peur, je ne regrette pas mon meurtre, je n'ai pas peur de ce sentiment de pouvoir que j'aie ressenti. Je regrette simplement de ne pas l'avoir gardé en vie plus longtemps pour le faire payer, d'avoir agi sous impulsivité avant d'en savoir plus sur celui qui me voulait du mal et de penser que ce que m'a fait vivre Mason pourrait recommencer, même être pire. Trop de pensées se bousculent dans ma tête, je suis trop occupé à penser pour m'occuper de mon corps. Je sens Hannibal venir me rejoindre dans la douche. Il rince mes cheveux et enlève le sang sur mes mains. Il vient saisir ma tête pour la mettre au creux de son épaule et caresser mes cheveux. Doucement il me demande sans bouger;

-Que s'est-il passé, Will?

-Je… Je n'ai pas tenu, il me disait des choses et je pensais uniquement à le tuer, à me venger.

-Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi?

-Oh… Ce n'est pas parce que je l'ai tué c'est en partie parce que trop de choses se passent dans ma tête à propos de ce qu'il m'a dit et sur mon regret de ne pas l'avoir fait plus souffrir pour ce qu'il m'a fait. J'ai été impulsif.

-Et que t'as-t-il dit pour que tu réagisses ainsi?

Je baisse les yeux, il m'embrasse et m'oblige à le regarder.

Je me détache de lui et sort de la douche;

-Uniquement quelques remarques déplacées, ne t'inquiètes pas je vais mieux maintenant.

Je dois être seul, je dois mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête et penser à ce que je vais faire. Pour le moment je n'ai pas envie d'impliquer Hannibal, de le déranger encore plus. Je remets mes vêtements et décide de rentrer chez moi en ignorant Hannibal qui prononce mon nom pour que je revienne lui parler. Il sait que je mens, qu'il y a autre chose. Il le découvrira grâce à sa grande curiosité. J'aurais pu ne pas croire Mason, penser qu'il essayait simplement de me faire peur mais ma grande empathie m'a permis de voir qu'il disait vrai.

Je rentre chez moi en trombe et me verse un verre de whiskey que j'avale d'un coup. Je lance mon verre contre un mur, je dois entendre autre chose que mes pensées, je dois me défouler, je dois voir autre chose de briser que moi. Mes chiens me regardent avec un air inquiet, j'ouvre la porte pour les faire sortir et les rejoins à mon tour. Ils me suivent jusqu'au milieu du champ où je me laisse tomber sur le dos pour observer le ciel. Les étoiles commencent à être visibles, la lune est presque opaque. Je ne peux pas bouger, je ne veux pas. Mes chiens se couchent autour de mon corps immobile ce qui me procure une sensation de chaleur. Je ferme mes yeux et me laisse porter par le faible son du vent et des grillons. Sans que j'en sois totalement conscient, je m'endors peu à peu sans m'en soucier réellement.

De forts rayons de soleil à 8h du matin me réveille de mon étrange sommeil. Je regarde autour de moi et prends peu de temps à comprendre que je me suis endormi ici. Mes chiens sont encore tous là mais dans différentes positions. Winston est partiellement couché sur mon torse. Je me lève avec un certain mal de dos et retourne chez moi pour déjeuner. Mon cellulaire était resté sur le comptoir, j'ai plusieurs appels manqués de Jack hier et ce matin. Je le rappelle et il répond immédiatement;

-Où étais-tu?! J'allais presque débarquer chez toi!

-Pourquoi?

-Viens ici, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, dépêches-toi.

-Dis moi le maintenant?

-Non, viens, tu comprendras.

Il raccroche, je me dirige vers la douche rapidement et décide de ne pas déjeuner.

Lorsque j'entre dans le bureau de Jack, je vois un homme et une femme qui ne me sont pas inconnus assis sur des chaises.

-Jack, Hannibal, Alana.

-Assis toi Will. Dit-Jack.

Je prends place entre l'homme et la femme et fais face à Jack.

-Will, je dois t'annoncer quelque chose et je tenais à la présence des deux psychiatres qui te connaissent bien. C'est aussi une nouvelle qui concerne Hannibal, je lui ai déjà dit.

Je jette un regard en coin à mon psychiatre qui semble parfaitement détendu.

-Donc dis-moi, quelle est cette nouvelle?

-Matthew Brown a été libéré. Depuis quatre jours, je viens de l'apprendre.

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme. Tout s'explique; le plan de Mason. Je ferme les yeux et prends une grande respiration pour mieux pouvoir agir comme si je ne savais absolument rien.

-Comment?

-Ils manqueraient de preuves et Matthew serait parfaitement sain d'esprit. Il y a autre chose mais ils ont refusé de m'en dire plus, ce qui m'a porté à croire qu'il y aurait eu de la corruption, une énorme corruption. Tu dois comprendre que le véritable danger est pour le Docteur Lecter puisqu'il a déjà tenté de le tuer. Il se peut aussi qu'il essaie de te contacter.

-Will, si tu lui parles, sois prudent. Tu pourrais aussi le convaincre de ne pas tuer Hannibal. Dit Alana.

-Bien sûr. Hannibal n'a plus besoin de craindre de se faire tuer par cet homme, nos conflits sont réglés.

-Le Dr. Lecter a refusé la protection du FBI, je te propose la même offre.

Je déglutis un instant et refuse également.

-Will, tu devrais l'accepter. Dit Hannibal en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Son regard m'indique qu'il a compris certaines choses mais aussi qu'il bluffe pour ne pas attirer les soupçons de Jack.

-Non, je n'en ai pas besoin, merci. Je le connais à peine, il est probablement déjà parti du pays.

Je sors du bureau sans dire un mot et Hannibal me suis de près. Dans le stationnement il m'attrape par l'épaule et me retient;

-Will, parle-moi.

-Il n'y a rien à dire.

-Tu rappelles que tu m'as dit que nous devions être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre?

Je me retourne vers lui;

-Oui.

-Alors, dis-moi.

Je soupire et l'attrape par la main pour l'attirer un peu plus loin dans un coin où il y a moins de voitures.

-Il a dit, qu'il avait un plan B, que quelqu'un d'autre avait le même objectif que lui et que l'argent pouvait tout acheter. Je viens de faire le lien quand Jack m'a annoncé pour Matthew… Je… je savais qu'il était intéressé par moi mais pas de cette manière, pas à ce point. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille faire comme Mason, ce serait presque irréel.

Il agrippe ma nuque et me rapproche de lui pour me murmurer à l'oreille;

-Tu viens chez moi pour un temps indéterminé, ce n'est pas une question, on va chercher quelques affaires chez toi et je te ramène.

-Mais… Mes chiens?

-Je n'ai pas la maison appropriée pour recueillir des animaux, je vais payer quelqu'un pour qu'il s'en occupe chaque jour et ne dit pas que je n'ai pas besoin de faire ça, je le veux.

J'hésite mais je fais un signe de tête en signe d'approbation.

Je démarre ma voiture qui est suivie par celle d'Hannibal. En prenant la route je me rends compte d'une présence. Elle se manifeste assez rapidement;

-M. Graham, comme il est bon de vous revoir.

Sans cesser de conduire je réponds à Matthew qui est sur le siège arrière.

-Que me voulez-vous Matthew?

-Si vous croyez que je vais faire comme Mason vous avez tord. Je vais être beaucoup plus patient, beaucoup plus joueur et beaucoup plus gagnant. Mason n'arrivait pas à la cheville du Dr. Lecter et encore moins à la vôtre. Il n'était pas préparé et sa folie ne l'aidait pas.

-Je crois que vous vous trompez, vous n'êtes pas attiré par moi, je suis simplement quelqu'un qui peut vous comprendre mais pas un amant.

-Je le suis, à tous les niveaux. Vous méritez mieux que le Dr. Lecter, il ne sait pas la chance qu'il a. J'ai un avantage, je suis une menace car je suis la personne qui a été chargé de le tuer, vous l'avez trahi en mettant sa vie entre mes mains. Peut-être allez-vous encore le trahir par ma faute?

-Je ne veux plus de ça, je le veux vivant.

Je sens son souffle dans mon oreille et le revers de sa main caresser ma mâchoire;

-Mais moi je le veux, il est mon concurrent.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé et ne le serais jamais, je ne suis pas un jouet.

-Tu le seras, que tu le veuilles ou non. J'ai besoin de toi, tu es unique et je ne pourrais pas trouver mieux pour moi.

Je me tourne brusquement le volant pour me stationner sur le côté de la route. Je sors de ma voiture et ouvre la porte arrière;

-Sors de là!

J'entends la voiture d'Hannibal s'immobiliser également. Matthew sort au même moment qu'Hannibal. L'ex prisonnier n'hésite pas à caresser mes boucles brunes pour m'attirer brutalement vers lui et plaquer un baiser sur mon front. Sa forte musculature ne me permet pas de me dégager. Hannibal nous rejoint assez rapidement et prend Matthew par le collet. Son visage est inexpressif et son ton est détendu;

-Mr. Brown, je préfèrerais que vous ayez des manières plus respectueuses envers Will.

-Mais je le respecte, totalement. Vous par contre…

-Ne vous approchez pas de Will.

Matthew reprend le dessus en assénant un coup de tête à Hannibal. Il me fait un sourire en coin et s'enfuit dans la forêt.

-Pourquoi as-tu refusé l'aide du FBI Hannibal?

-Pour nous protéger si quelque chose arrivait.

Je sais exactement ce qu'il veut dire par là, je lui lance un petit regard en coin avant de retourner au volant de ma voiture.

Une fois chez moi, je me fais une petite valise avec le strict minimum. Je regarde une dernière fois ma maison comme si je n'allais jamais y revenir et embarque dans la voiture d'Hannibal.


	10. Hello darkness my old friend

Dernier chapitre, pour l'instant je ne pense pas écrire de suite car je suis trop occupé. Il est beaucoup plus court que les autres...

* * *

Voilà maintenant cinq jours que je suis chez Hannibal et que Matthew n'a montré aucun signe de vie. Si j'étais naïf, je penserais qu'il a abandonné. Il attend le bon moment. J'ai à peine parlé à Hannibal et j'évite à nouveau son regard. C'est un homme patient, il comprend. Malgré tout il insiste pour venir me porter et me chercher à mon travail. Je ne dors pas avec lui, j'ai ma propre chambre. Je suis trop tourmenté par Matthew pour m'adonner à notre relation à Hannibal et moi. Ce soir, il est absent. Un patient l'a appelé en urgence et il a dû me laisser seul. Bien sûr, je me doute que c'est faux, en fait j'en suis certain. Ce fameux patient existe mais la situation d'urgence est probablement qu'un homme le menace chez lui pour qu'il appelle son psychiatre et invente une quelconque urgence assez longue pour le distraire quelques heures. Je n'ai rien dit à Hannibal sur mes doutes. Matthew est futé, Hannibal l'est encore plus. J'espère tout de même qu'Hannibal se prendra au jeu, qu'il croira cette histoire. Je veux en finir sans la présence de mon ancien psychiatre. Trente minutes plus tard, j'entends une porte ouvrir et des pas dans la maison. Je suis dans la chambre d'invité, face au mur et je sens sa présence derrière moi.

-Will Graham…

-Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je le ferais mais ensuite, tu me laisses tranquille.

-Tu as toujours été autodestructeur, mais je crois que tu as mal compris. Il n'y a pas de ''ensuite'', tu viens avec moi et tu restes à mes côtés.

-Matthew, je ne t'aime pas et tu ne peux pas me forcer. Je suis déjà en couple avec Hannibal.

-Justement, ce petit problème sera rapidement réglé. Il se trouve que le patient d'Hannibal n'est plus de ce monde, il a été curieusement tué de façon similaire de celle Chesapeake Ripper.

Mon cœur ne cesse de battre pendant un instant et avec une voix tremblante je dis :

-Tu as appelé la police j'imagine… pour… pour qu'elle arrive au même moment qu'Hannibal.

-Oui mais j'ai aussi laissé quelques preuves en lien avec ce cher psychiatre.

Toute la situation vient de changer, je ne peux vivre sans lui et le sachant en prison. Je sens la noirceur m'envahir et Hannibal me chuchoter à l'oreille ce que je dois faire.

-D'accord… J'accepte.

Il sourit et s'approche de moi pour m'embrasser. Nos lèvres ont à peine le temps de se frôler que je sors un couteau suisse de ma poche pour l'enfoncer directement dans une de ces omoplates et je recommence encore jusqu'à ce qu'il se détache de moi. Il tient à peine sur ses jambes. Je le plante encore et encore dans sa poitrine jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne m'indique qu'il est vivant. Je sors rapidement mon téléphone de ma poche et appel Hannibal. Il répond après quelques secondes;

-Hannibal, où es-tu?

-Juste ici, Will.

J'entends sa voix au téléphone mais aussi dans le couloir et puis je le vois s'approcher de ma chambre, ne prêtant même pas attention au corps par terre.

-Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais croire qu'un patient aussi peu dérangé avait un problème urgent?

-Tu m'as observé, tout ce temps.

-Oui, j'allais intervenir si les choses dégénéraient.

-Il a mis des preuves chez ton patient, dans quelques heures tu seras recherché comme étant le Chesapeake Ripper.

-C'est une des raisons pourquoi je te demande; veux-tu partir avec moi Will?

Je baisse les yeux et lui répond après un certain temps;

-Oui.

J'enjambe le corps pour le rejoindre et l'embrasser comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis longtemps. Il enlace ma taille et murmure :

-J'ai déjà les passes-ports, prépare quelques vêtements et le strict minimum.

-Où allons-nous?

-J'ai toujours voulu te faire découvrir l'Italie.

Je souris et rencontre ses lèvres à nouveau. Je vois enfin la beauté de la noirceur qui éclipse la lumière.


End file.
